This invention relates to a gang lamp assembly, and more particularly to a gang lamp assembly which contains a plurality of decoration lamps.
A conventional twin lamp assembly has two sockets side by side. However, each socket has two wires. The user may combine four sockets together with eight wires. Therefore, it is difficult to arrange a large number of wires in order.